A Warriors Fierce Flame: 2 0
by TeddyBearHuggles
Summary: During a battle, Lu Xun and Zhu Ran have been separated from their comrades. These two people who are so different are about to learn things about one another that they never knew before and will grow a deep bond. But just how deep will this bond go? Lu Xun/Zhu Ran, some Gan Ning/Ling Tong. Updated version of "Warriors Fierce Flame." Rated M for violence, gore and adult scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_ _: ..._

 _ **POV:**_ _Lu Xun_

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Lu Xun x Zhu Ran_

"Master Lu Xun! We must leave quickly!" a soldier yelled out to me. I looked away from all of the carnage that I was going on around me, soldiers in red uniforms running from burning tents, warriors in red being struck down by those in blue staining their already red uniforms a deeper color of red with their blood. It was nauseating. Warriors of Wei had been lying in wait at this base, which I had been sent to to think of a strategy for the battle we were currently engaged in. I had not even seen it coming and that was infuriating. I had been the one to choose where I would be set up and hadn't even realized it was in such an area that was easy for an enemy to attack. And this was the outcome of my foolish choice. All of these soldiers who had been sent with me to protect me, dying right before my eyes. And I could do nothing…

"Master Lu Xun!" the same soldier yelled to me, snapping me out of the trance I was in watching my fellow comrades be stuck down before me. Silently cursing, I started to exit the base with a few soldiers surrounding me, protecting me from the enemy. The flames were burning high now, causing the bases walls to crumble to the ground in a heap of ashes, wood and flames. Some soldiers who were attempting to run had the misfortune of being crushed by the wood. I turn my head away, not wanting to witness that as I ran to the soldier who had been calling to me before, him taking my arm and pulling me forward as we exited the base. There, 3 warriors of Wei attempted to attack me, but the soldiers around me stuck them down easily, protecting them from even getting close to me. My own weapons were still in their sheaths. I couldn't make myself grab them...couldn't find myself able to kill another person.

Once outside of the base and away from the smoke and flames, I looked around at all of the fighting that was taking place outside of the base. Weapons flying, a mixture of red and blue uniforms becoming one. It was nearly impossible to tell who was being attacked the most, which side was taking the most damage until one of the soldiers fell. Amount the mingling of colors, I caught sight of someone who had come with me to this base. Zhu Ran was surrounded by the enemy near a cliff and was easily fighting them off with his bow, mostly just hitting them with it since the enemy was far too close for him to easily shot them with an arrow.

"Master Zhu Ran!" I called out his name, hoping he would hear me,"We need to leave!" If he did hear me, he made no show that he did as he continued to fight, backing up further towards the small ledge on the cliff. With all of the Wei Soldiers around him that could push him off, that was very dangerous.

"Master Zhu Ran!" I called again, taking one step closer to him, but as soon as I did, a Wei Officer attempted to attack me. I quickly moved back and raised my arm, his sword catching on the armor that I had on my wrist. One of the officers around me quickly struck the blue uniformed soldier down and took my arm, standing to lead me closer to my fellow officer as my heart pounded in my chest. I was not a fighter, which was why my weapons were still tucked away. I sometimes hated myself for not being able to pick my weapons up and fight like everyone else...but it was hard. Now that we were closer to Zhu Ran, he finally glanced over at me, but quickly looked away.

"Get out of here Lu Xun, it's dangerous here! I'll catch up!" he yelled as he flipped a soldier over his shoulder, blocking another that came at him. He was moving so easily and looking at him, I knew that I would never be able to get that level of confidence. Out on the battlefield.

"I can't just leave here without you, there are too many for you to take on! We need to make our way to where Master Gan Ning and Ling Tong are!" I shouted at him through all of the noise, the sound of weapons clanging together near me caused me to flinch. Looking, I saw two of the officers that had been protecting me fall and a Wei officer come close to me. The soldier that I yelled to me earlier, tried to get in front of me, but he was struck down as well, his blood spraying from his body and onto my clothes and face as I stared in horror, unable to move from my fear. Just as the Wei officer moved to me, I was pulled back roughly by my shirt and fell on my butt to the ground. Zhu Ran had been the one to grab me and he quickly killed my attacker as well at 6 others around us with arrows.

"You can't rely on those two forever Lu Xun, you need to buckle up and learn to fight for yourself! He said to me as he turned and picked me up on my feet roughly,"Now, there's an area this way that is discreet and too small for the enemy to follow. That's where I'm going and if you wanna live, you're gonna wanna follow me." He started off after that and I reached for his sleeve, but he quickly and easily pulled out of my grasp and continued jogging.

"That's too dangerou, you don't know what could be waiting for us over there. Let's go the way that we know to where the others are. I know you hate listening to me, but please, just this once-."

"You're right, I do hate listening to you! It was your dumb choice that got us in this mess in the first place!" Zhu Ran yelled at me as he stuck down two soldiers near him, clearing the path for the narrow cliff on the mountain. And when he looked back at me, his eyes were full of anger and possibly even hatred."This is all your damn fault!" I felt my heart drop into my stomach as he said that and he went along the path. My body wanted to be frozen from what he had said to me, but I had a horrible feeling about him going that way and my legs moved to quickly follow him. It took me only a moment to spot him and I sped up when I did. However, sometime from above me caught my eye and I looked up, seeing a shadow. Eyes widening, I ran to Zhu Ran as the shadow got closer to him.

"Look out!" I yelled and jumped at him, gripping onto the back of his shirt and pushing him away. Everything after that just happened so quickly. There was a horrible pain in my back that made me cry out and the rocks under us crumbled a second after that. I heard Zhu Ran's shout of surprise as we began to fall, my grip on his shirt still tight. Though after my body came into contact with a rock on the way down, my grip loosened and I lost Zhu Ran. I yelped as it did and I heard him shouting, though it seemed so far away. Right as I was gaining some speed from the fall, my head collided with something that made me see stars and my body flipped around a few times before coming into hard contact with something wet and cold. My mind barely registered that I was in the water before I lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _I forgot to say, but for this one, I'm going to put them in their Dynasty Warriors 8 outfits, since the Extreme Legends of 8 is where Zhu Ran was first given a real character scheme._

 _ **POV:**_ _Zhu Ran_

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Zhu Ran x Lu Xun_

 _Spalsh!_

I let out a muffled yelp as I hit the cold warm hard under me, going back first into the water. It felt like someone with a huge hand just slapped my bare back and I was sure I was going to have a massive bruise there in a few hours. I opened my eyes that had been shut tight and looked around in the water, moving and wincing when there was a pinch of pain my my waist. Moving my hand down to the spot, I looked at it, but I couldn't see anything in the water. I needed to get out. As I tilted my head up to look to the surface, I noticed another body floating in the water. Lu Xun. I had nearly forgotten that he had attacked me. I started to swim towards him, waiting for him to move so I could know that he was awake. But he was just suspended there in the water, the water around him tinted red. He must be wounded. Shit!

Increasing the speed of my swimming, I went as fast as I could over to the other man, just hoping that I would get to him before both of us ran out of air. I was certainly close to it and everything in me was screaming to just get to the surface, get some air. But I needed to get Lu Xun! Finally, I managed to grab his limp body around his waist and pulled him close to myself, starting to swim to the surface mostly just using my legs since one of my arms were occupied. It was started to get really hard to breath now and my ears had popped long ago. Just as it seemed that I was going to run out of air though, I made it to the surface and came out of the water, sucking in a large breath of air. Panting heavily, I used both of my hands to make sure that Lu Xun's head was out of the water as he was able to breath, leaning his limp head against mine.

"You maniac! What the hell is wrong with you, attacking me like that?!" I yelled at him through my heavy breathing and panting. Somehow, I expected him to wake up, start coughing or something or open his eyes. But he did not. He just stayed there with his eyes closed, his entire body limp. But he was breathing. That was the most important thing, that he was still alive. Looking around, I saw that we were in a lake that was at the bottom of the cliff, a pretty deep lake at that. But there was a wooded area that was pretty close to us. We just needed to get there. I started that way until I heard the sound of a horse above me. Gasping, I looked up, of course not being able to see much, but I did manage to see a part of a horse hurrying down a cliff on the mountain. Not that same cliff we have been on. No, that had been much higher. I didn't know who was coming down here, but I didn't really wanna figure it out being so exposed in the water with an unconscious 120 lb man. So, looking around the area quickly, I noticed a sort of divit in the mountain that the went slowly into a diagonal. That was good enough. If I could squeeze in there then we would be hidden enough until I figured out who it was that was coming down here.

Securing Lu Xun with my one arm, I quickly, yet carefully, swam over to the spot that was big enough for the both of us to fit into. I moved Lu Xun in first, still making sure to have a hold on him before I squirmed my way in as well, leaning him a little bit against the mountain wall, but making sure that he wasn't squished and then I leaned him against my shoulder so he was able to breath. It seemed that it was a good decision of mine to hide because 30 seconds later, an officer of Wei came running and signalled to someone, waving his hands over his head. A few more soldiers followed, all of them looking very specifically at the water. What the hell were they doing down here? Did they see us fall and just came down to see if we were dead? Frowning, I pushed us a little bit more into the little divit and waited longer to see what exactly these guys were up to. The sound of a horse came once more a moment later, but this time it was closer to us. A black one appeared then and the person who was on the horse was one that I didn't expect to see at all. He looked like any old Wei officer, but his weapons stuck out the most to me and I knew right away it was Zhang Liao. I remember Gan Ning going on about him when he heard he was going to be in this battle, he had been wanting to fight him. He use to be a officer for Lu Bu, until Cao Cao caught them and took the man in. Why in the hell was this monster down here!? And it looked like he was looking for us! Why?!

"C'mon Lu Xun, wake up. I could really use the help of a strategist right about now," I whispered to him, not really expecting an answer, or for him to wake up. I just really, really wanted him to. But, of course, he was still passed out cold, his breathing pretty weak and that worried me to no ends. I needed to get him out of the water and check his wounds, I knew that he was bleeding, I had seen it in the water. I just didn't know where. I could see some blood in his hair, him probably having hit his head on the way down, but I had seen a lot of blood in the water and there was no way that was just from a head wound. Biting my lip, I looked back towards Zhang Liao who was looking all around.

"Search the area for those two. I want them found immediately!" he yelled to the soldiers, a chant of "Yes sir!" from all of them and then the soldiers were looking around the area for us. Some of them stayed near the water, some of them went into the woods to look. I tried to keep an eye on all of them to and stay hidden at the same time. The last thing that I wanted was for one of them to spot me. That would be very, very bad. I wanted to get out of this alive and right now, Lu Xun was in my care. I would feel like shit if I managed to get him killed while I was taking care of him. I don't think I would be able to forgive myself if I let him die. So, not doing anything stupid, I waited the entire time while the men looked around the area, none of them finding anything. A few people suggested looking into the lake for our bodies, until one of them pointed out that if we were dead, our bodies would be floating. So they think that we survived and ran off somewhere. Zhang Liao didn't seem pleased in the slightest as he glared around the area.

"We need to find those two as quickly as possible! Obviously they were smart enough to get out of the area and did not go the way that we came from. There is a trail that way, we will go there first," he said, another chant of "Yes sir!" following and then they started on their way. However, even once they were gone, I stayed right where I was, not wanting to risk any of them coming back. So for 10 minutes, I stayed right where I was, holding onto Lu Xun, who still had not woken up, before I finally came out of hiding.

"Alright. Let's get to land, get you looked at and see where the damage is," I whispered and started swimming. It was harder to do it one handed while trying to keep another man's head above water, but Lu Xun wasn't heavy to begin with and in the water, he was even easier to carry. I did, of course, go slower than I normally would, both because I had Lu Xun in my arms and I kept on glancing around to make sure those Wei men weren't heading back down to try and search some more. But, no one did come back and I managed to make it to the land a few minutes later. I pushed Lu Xun up a bit before climbing out myself with a small grunt, the pain in my waist more pronounced now. I must have hit it, I honestly didn't remember much from the fall. After Lu Xun let go of me, I had drifted further from the mountain so I really didn't hit anything. Once I was out of the water and standing, I moved back over to Lu Xun and took him under his arms, pulling his limp body out of the water. He was somehow a lot heavier than I thought...Looking down, I noticed his weapons were still with him. That must be why. Frowning, I moved over and took his weapons, unhooking the sheath from his belt loops and then moved them, my eyebrows raising when I felt just how heavy they were. One of them must be 2 or 3 times heavier than my bow. How in the hell did this scrawny guy manage to carry those around?!

"Stronger than you look I guess," I muttered, sighing softly as I moved closer to his head,"Alright, let's see where you're hurt." I went down onto my knees next to him and started looking. Obviously his head was hurt, but from all the blood I saw in the water, I know that couldn't be his only wound. There had to be more. I started to pat down his chest, trying to search for something. He had a few holes in his shirt with small cuts, but that wasn't nearly enough blood...Frowning, I looked quickly down at his legs. There was nothing there. So where the hell was it coming from?! Thinking for a moment, I put my hands under him and gently flipped him over onto his tummy and right away found the source of the bleeding. He had a huge gash on his back that had managed to cut through all of his shirts and the thin armor that he had under it all. There was a hell of a lot of blood there…

"No….No no no no," I muttered as I looked at it, shaking me head,"Fuck!" He was losing too much blood, he had already lost a lot from when we were in the water! We needed to get this cleaned and wrapped up to try and stop the bleeding. I started to think of what we could use as a makeshift bandage, cause I sure as hell didn't just carry around bandages! Looking down at my own outfit, I started to take off the red cloth that I had tucked under my belt, checking to see if it would be long enough to tie around him. And it was. Setting that down for a moment, I removed my glove and ripped off part of my long sleeved shirt so that it now went to my elbow. I didn't bother undressing him, I didn't wanna move him around too much. I first took the red cloth and wrapped it under him, wanting to tie it near the wound so that it could see what I was doing better. Then, I folded up the part from my sleeve a couple of times, dipped it in the water and started to wipe off the cut. Lu Xun, who had been still the whole time I was doing this, made a small whimpering sound and his body tensed up.

"I know! I know, I just...need to get this done," I said to the unconscious man, sighing heavily as I clean it the best I could, cutting off parts of his shift that were shredded and in the way with a small knife I carried with me. With the small bits out of the way, I rung out my sleeve so that most of the water was out of it before laying it over his wound. Then, I took the red cloth and started to tie it, making sure it was covering the black as much as possible to keep it in place and then I tied it tightly, that earning another whimper from Lu Xun.

"Sorry," I whispered to him, looking down at him when it was finished and I let out a breath of relief. I quickly cleaned his head with some extra red cloth hanging, checking that. It wasn't that deep at all, it was just a nick but he already had a nice bump there. I didn't think it needed wrapping down at him, I sighed softly."Well, that's done...Now what the hell do we do?" I took a quick look around the area, not thinking that staying here was the best choice. It would probably be better for us to go a way that they didn't go just in the case they came back. At the same time though, if our comrades were to come looking for us, it would be best to stay in the place where we first fell...Ugh, I didn't know! I wasn't a damn strategist! Looking over at Lu Xun, I bit my lip, trying to think of what he would do, but it was hard. Him and I were so completely different that it made it so hard to determine what he was thinking. A lot of the time I thought that he wasn't thinking very much at all…

I sat there in my thoughts for a moment longer before I decided and stood up, attaching his seath's back onto his belt loop. Then, I wrapped my bow and and arrows around my chest so that I would be able to get him loaded onto my back. Putting someone who was limp onto your back was a lot harder than one might think, but I managed. He was so heavy! It was his damn weapons, it had to be. They were like...30 pounds each! How the hell did he carry those around!?

"We've gotta invest in some better weapons for you cause if we're ever in this situation again, I swear I'm going to toss those things in the lake and leave them there," I said to him, just wanting to do that now do that it was easier to carry Lu Xun. But I knew how upset the boy would be if I did that...So I kept them and started walking into the woods. It didn't take me long to find a little trail that wouldn't normally be visible unless you were looking closely around the area for it. It seemed as good a place as any to go and hide from Zhang Liao and his men, since it would take them a little while to find it. I stood there looking around, debating my options for a moment before I headed up the path, hoping that I didn't just make a horrible mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ _..._

 _ **POV:**_ _Gan Ning_

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Gan Ning x Ling Tong_

"Can't sleep huh?" I looked over my shoulder to see Ling Tong standing there, wearing all of his armor, except his hair was done, going over his shoulders. It was pretty late into the night and I found myself sitting outside of my tent, starting at the stars and lost in thought. I had probably been sitting there for close to an hour and a half now. Slumping my shoulders, I shake my head and look back over towards the stars, me leaning against a rock that was close to the edge of the mountain we were on.

"Nah. Something keeping me up," I replied to him, tapping my fingers on my knee. I heard shuffling next to me and glanced over to see Ling Tong take a seat next to me, sitting cross legged and putting his hands in his lap.

"Something on your mind?" he asked, not looking at me and instead had his eyes on the stars that I had been staring at. They were one of the things I loved the most and I spent so many years of my life just lying or sitting somewhere and looking up at the sky. During my pirate days, that's all I would do. Lay on the deck and just stare up at the stars above me or look down into the water and see the stars reflected on the surface. That was always nice to look at too.

"Yeah, kinda. I dunno, just got a...weird feeling," he grumbled back to him, rubbing the back of my neck and feeling the sweat there. Frowning, I took a cloth that I had tucked away in my pocket and started to wipe it off.

"Like, an uneasy feeling?" Ling Tong asked me and I looked at him, finding that he was now looking at me instead of the stars. This was another thing that I found I liked most about the night, not just the stars. Somehow Ling Tong's features seemed to just easily fall together under the cover of the night and the light from the stars and moon just hit him in all the perfect ways. It made him look more beautiful than he already was…

"Yeah, I think so," I replied with a sigh, finishing wiping off the back of my neck before I wiped my forehead as well. I heard Ling Tong chuckle slightly and he adjusted so he was closer to me, our arms touching now and he tilted his head cutely to the side.

"This isn't like you, getting nervous about a battle. Normally you're the most calm out of us all," he said to him, a sliver of amusement in his voice. I scoffed at him wiping off my forehead and then setting the cloth aside. I found that he was still looking at me with a small smile on his face and I quickly glanced around to see if anyone was there. The coast appeared clean so I took my arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. He moved more into me right away and rested his head against my chest, also slumping against the rock as I was, but he instead moved so that he was hugging his knees to his chest. I liked it when he sat like that. It just made it so our bodies fit more perfectly together. Most of the men that were with us were part of my own personal team and they knew about the relationship that Ling Tong and I had. However, it was something that we were keeping a secret from the rest of the kingdom so cuddling like this outside of the comfort of his or my room was a bit odd. But very pleasant. Rubbing his shoulders a bit, I looked back towards the sky, but instead I looked in the direction that I knew Lu Xun was.

"I dunno, I just feel like something bad happened today. Like someone got hurt or somethin'," I replied to him with a frown as I looked at the mountain and glanced down at the area far below us. Ling Tong was silent for a moment and I was sure that he had fallen asleep, but he piped up after a second.

"Well aren't you the Debbie downer so soon into the battle," he said, making me chuckle softly and shake my head. He adjusted his head so that he was looking up at me instead, that small, calm smile still plastered on his face. I had noticed that he pretty much always smiled when he was around me and that made me feel really warm inside, even though I would never admit it."Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing. You probably just have a lot of nerves built up. It's been awhile since we've fought a battle where so many powerful people will be taking part in. Plus we're on a mountain, which is one of your least favorite places to be." Okay, I couldn't disagree with his last point. I was much more use to water battles, having been a pirate and all. I was always a little nervous on mountains and preferred to stay as close to the ground as I could. Sighing, I looked from the sky back down to Ling Tong, who smiled a little brighter when I looked at him. Leaning down, I pressed my lips against his in a soft, short kiss, just a peck really. I was more into harder things and moving much quicker, but Ling Tong was not so I always did just give him a small amount of things at a time so I knew he would be able to handle it.

"Go to sleep okay? You looked tired," I whispered to him, giving his shoulder a small rub. He looked at me for a moment longer before he leaned up and kissed my chin before settle back down into my chest, one of his hands moving to my leg and putting it there.

"Don't stress yourself too much, alright? Everything's fine," he whispered to me, yawning afterwards and snuggling more into my chest. Looking down, I noticed his eyes were already closed as he tried to fall into sleep. He deserved it. Sighing, I moved my free hand and took his, looking to the stars again and I continued to think. I sure hoped that he was right, that everything was fine and that everything would be fine. I hoped that all this was was simply my nerves going haywire because of me being on the mountain. There were a lot of good friends of mine fighting in this battle and I couldn't handle it if one of them got hurt.


End file.
